Unbelievable
by Nausicaa82
Summary: A bleary day causes the New Mutants to search for something interesting to do.
1. Default Chapter Title

__

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel. (duh!) I ain't making no money offa this so y'all better lay off my case. Besides, even if I were trying to make money I can't draw worth a hill of beans, so it wouldn't matter anyway.

__

Why this story?: I've always wanted to see what would happen in the GenXers and the New Mutants met each other (thanks, of course, to Illyana's time hopping power.) What would a younger Sam think of his sister's being taught by the White Queen? What would Sam's teammates think of his future buff self? How would the former NM react to seeing their deceased comrades. Well, kiddos, that's what I'd like to know.

So, without further ado, welcome to a world that is "unimaginable"

Story still in progress any comments or suggestions are welcome.

*************************

"I can't believe that the professor would leave us in the care of that…that man!" Illyana Rasputin sunk lower into the sofa, hugging a turquoise blue pillow to her small frame. Her outburst was met only with silent nods from her teammates. "I mean, look at him! The high-almighty Master of Magnetism and he feels like he's got to keep us locked in the mansion just because of a harmless rainstorm!" 

"Och, Illyana! Hold yuir tongue! I'm sure that he's got a reason for keeping us in the house tanight." Rahne Sinclair piped up from across the room. Illyana grumbled in response. Rahne sat up straighter. "Besides, tain't proper fer ye to speak o' Magneto in such a manner! Tis sinful!" She jumped as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. An arm reached across the sofa and mussed Rahne's red hair.

"It's not a sin to speak your mind, Furtop. 'Yana's just venting. I think we're all a bit angry with Magneto right now." Danielle Moonstar smiled and grabbed the remote from Roberto Da Costa. "Okay, Bobby, I think we've all had enough of Magnum PI at this point." She proceeded to flip through several channels. "Here we go! This is more like it!" The entire crowd groaned as the opening strains of "Full House" filled the rec room.

"What's wrong with this? A program of this sort teaches family values!" Rahne interrupted.

"Gimme that! Y'all are actin' like a bunch o pre-schoolers! If we cain't agree on sumthin' then Ah'll just haveta turn the TV off!" Samuel Guthrie leaned over from his seat on the floor and switched the television set off. 

"Sam! What'dya go and do that for? We could've watched a movie, you know." Doug Ramsey sighed from next to Illyana.

"What? Some foreign flick that only you could make out?" She hit him playfully on the arm.

"It could've been in Russian…" Doug mumbled.

Shan Coy Manh interrupted what she saw to be a brewing fight. As the oldest member of the team, she felt it was her duty to keep the younger students in line – especially if she was going to be stuck in the rec room with them until the storm was over.. "Look at us! C'est terrible! We are fighting against each other simply because we've been grounded!"

Dani and Sam, co-leaders of the New Mutants caught the others' eyes from across the room and nodded in agreement. "Shan's right. I know at first we didn't trust him, but Magneto hasn't steered any of us wrong yet. Besides, it does seem pretty bad out there." Another crack of lightning raced through the sky.

"Where's Ororo when you need her?" Bobby sighed and leaned back into the sofa, grabbing the pillow from Illyana's lap.

*************************

"Ah _said_ hand ovah that remote control or Ah'll git really angry wit' yuh!" Paige Guthrie was usually embarrassed to speak with her Kentucky accent – except when she got really angry. At the moment, she was engaged in a full out war with Jubilation Lee.

"Yo, Hayseed, tone down the southern belle act, kay?" Jubilee snapped the wad of chewing gum in her mouth. "We all know you're not sweet and innocent especially now that the whole world knows you got a thing for Jono."

Paige's eyes hardened and her voice raised. "What'd y'all say? Who said Ah got a thang fir Jono? Ah don't! Ah used tuh, but now Ah – now I don't." She desperately tried to calm herself down. After a few seconds, Jubilee settled back into a channel surfing position allowing Paige to tackle her and grab the remote from her hands. "Fir the fifteenth time, Ah ain't watchin' reruns o Full House!"

__

*Girls, stop this fighting right now!* the telepathic voice of Emma Frost interrupted their argument. *_You know that I specifically allowed you this study time so that you'd study. Now, I suggest you do so before I give you an extra assignment to work on.*_

Jubilee snapped her gum again. "Yeah, alright, whatever, Frostie." She proceeded to forge another bubble. Paige watched as the bubble increased in diamater. Their teammate Angelo Espinosa raised his head from a game of solitaire as well.

"Madre de Dios! That bubble is going pop at any second, chiquita."

"Just let her go, Ange. We'll see how well she can watch television with Bubble-Yum all over her face." Paige smiled as a small explosion shook the room.

"Jubilee, that is an extremely childish way to behave. In the short time that I've known you, however, I've come to expect some idiotic tendencies, but this by far exceeds any expectations of your character that I have ever had." Monet St. Croix did not even raise her head from the novelization of "Les Miserables" that she was reading.

"Yeah, like readin' the dictionary is my idea of a good time." Jubilee mumbled under her breath. "And what're you laughin' at, Ev?" her angry gaze wandered over to the second of her best friends, Everett Thomas. As much as she hated to admit it, she also considered Paige a good friend.

Everett's eyes twinkled. "You're hair's pink."

"What'dya mean my hair's pink?"

"It's got gum all over it!"

Jubilee cautiously felt her head. "Aww, man, I'm gonna haveta cut half of this junk out!"

That's what you get for not listening to Miz Frost, gel Jonothan Starsmore "said" merrily.

"Shaddup, Jono!"

*************************

"Do you think it'll stop soon?" Doug looked over to Dani sitting next to him. The rain was still pouring down in sheets in front of the window pane. 

"I don't know. It's been going on for awhile now." Dani sighed.

Sam agreed. "Ah jist wish there was sumthin' t'do!"

Shan smiled as she absently flipped the channels on the television. "Rahne could always use another makeover. Illyana's been in there with her for over an hour!"

"I can't believe she let her touch her!" Bobby laughed.

At that moment a very made-up Rahne emerged from the bathroom after a very pleased Illyana. "She looks great, doesn't she?" Illyana said smugly.

"I cannae believe I let ye put this on my face!" Rahne rubbed her face with the back of her hand. "Tis itchy!"

"You look very nice, Rahne." Bobby complimented her. Noticing her blush, he added "Really. You do."

"Thank ye, Roberto. I still do nae think I'll wear this often."

The six teenagers sat in silence for a few moments until Illyana grew exasperated. "This is ridiculous! C'mon! We're getting out of here right now!"

"Illyana! We can't just up and leave, besides where would we go?" Shan interjected as a pink stepping disk began to appear beneath them.

"Somewhere where it's not raining!" Illyana laughed as a large thunderbolt hit not too far from the school.

*************************

That's all I feel like writing for right now. Thanks for reading! More to come soon!


	2. Default Chapter Title

__

Disclaimer: Same spiel as in part 1.

*************************************

"You did _what?_" Jubilee pushed Angelo Espinosa out into the hallway. It was five after seven in the morning and she had been rudely awakened. Luckily, her roommate, Paige, usually rose at the crack of dawn to exercise or do whatever it was she did. Jubilee was in no danger of waking her. Angelo, however, was in extreme danger.

"I thought it'd be funny. It _will_ be funny. I just meant for Emma to be the one to drink the PowerAde." Angelo grinned sheepishly.

Jubilee threw up her hands in exasperation. "Ange, _Paige_ probably drank that stuff. Not Emma! And Hayseed drinks a _lot _of it! What would have possessed you to spike it? Not that I care, but we're all gonna get it now! And what on earth did you spike it with?"

"Lo siento mucho, hermana, but I used some strong stuff."

"Cut the barrio act."

Jubilee, angry at having been woken up, allowed her voice to raise. It seemed to her like she'd been doing that a lot lately. Without warning, a door on the other side of the hallway opened. "Could you please try to be considerate of my sleeping habits next time you decide to begin some petty argument?" Monet stated dully. 

Jubilee rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the European girl. "We were just getting out of your way, M, dear." She said as syrupy as was humanly possible for the small firecracker. Monet nodded and disappeared into her dorm.

Jubilee turned to Angelo. "C'mon. Wake up Ev and Jono and start looking for her. If she's drunk, I can't believe I'm saying this about Hayseed." Jubilee glared at Angelo, but couldn't help cracking a smile. "If she's plastered, she shouldn't be jogging outside alone."

Angelo nodded. "I'll be right on it, muchacha." He strolled down the hallway towards the hall where the boys stayed.

"This is gonna be interesting," Jubilee mumbled to herself as she grabbed a fresh pack of Juicy-Fruit from her nightstand.

*************************************

"Illyana, you didn't have to do that. We could've pulled out the Intellivision or something." Doug pointed accusingly at the blond girl standing next to him. "Do you even know where we are?"

Illyana glanced around. "I know. This is one of the first and only times you'll hear me admit that I acted too rashly, Dougie." She sighed. "And no, I haven't a clue in Hades where we might be. I meant to take us to the beach on Cape Cod or something but….isn't that the Massachusettes Academy up there?"

Doug turned sharply. "Yeah. At least you got the right state! We'd better be careful we don't run into any trouble with the Hellions, meaning mostly Manuel. You can block him, but I'm useless."

"Or I could just 'port us out of here."

"But the others might be here too. You were in such a rush to get of the basement that you didn't even have focus your stepping disks. We could all be split up in places and times like that time…"

"I get it, Doug. Shhh! I hear someone coming!" A pink stepping disk enveloped them both, opening again behind a tree, hiding them from view.

*************************************

Paige had stopped jogging about fifteen minutes ago. She had to stop. In fact, she felt so groggy that she though she might have to sit down soon. Usually she was up and around at this time in the morning. And after the bottle of PowerAde she had had, she should have been as bubbly as the percolator on the coffeepot. 

"Ah don' 'stand it," she said to no one in particular. She hadn't even noticed that she had begun to mumble and run her words together. "'Should be up an' 'round this time of day. Ain't nuthin'…" she pressed her hand against her forehead. She had a headache. "Must be comin' down wi' sumthin'." She saw a large oak tree off to the corner and sat down underneath it. "Ah'll haveta git Mistuh Corsi t'look at me."

*************************************

"I don't think that's a good idea." Doug whispered to his companion. "She might see us and go tell Miss Frost! We're not supposed to be here!"

"It's a perfectly feasible idea, Dougie. She's not gonna tell a soul because I'm going to make sure of it." Illyana glanced towards the front of the tree where a blond girl, about their age, seemed to have parked herself for quite some time. "Besides, we can't hide back here forever. And if I 'port both of us, I may accidentally 'port her too."

"Okay. I'll make a run for it and you get yourself to the other side of the walkway." Doug stated. Illyana nodded her agreement.

"Alright buster, on three. One, two three!"

Doug slowly snuck around to the front of the tree and tried to steer clear of the girl. He didn't notice her stand and make her way towards him.

"What'dya think y'all're doin'? This heah's private prop'ty."

From the other side of the walkway, Illyana buried her face in her hands. At least she'd gotten over all right. "I suppose I'm gonna have to help you out, aren't I?" she thought.

Doug took a step back. This girl was gorgeous. A bit drunk apparently, but beautiful nonetheless. She certainly wasn't any Hellion he had ever seen.

"Well, are ya jist gonna stand there, or are ya gonna tell me why y'all're sneakin' 'round heah?"

"We…" Doug stammered and glanced at Illyana in the trees behind him. "I got a bit disoriented. I lost my bearings in the woods and ended up here. An honest mistake really."

"That's fine." The girl said blankly. Her knees buckled under her. Doug caught her, then looked to Illyana for help. She shrugged and 'ported next to him.

"What should I do about her?" Doug questioned.

"How should I know?"

The girl's blue eyes fluttered open. "Ah'm fine." She struggled to stand up.

"It's okay, I've got you." Doug said. He turned to Illyana. "She's plastered," he whispered.

"Thanks. Yer a gentlemen!" She looked up into his face and pointed a finger very close to his nose. "Ah'm gonna haveta thank you!" She smiled and stood up straight. Grabbing his head, she pulled him towards her and passionately kissed him. "Now don't you go off an' blow up on me too!" 

Doug's eyes widened in shock. "Myaaana! Mummmphm moffoffed moo?" He addressed Illyana and tried to push the girl away. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, he most definitely was, he just didn't want a girl all over him for the wrong reasons.

Illyana doubled over laughing. "Gee, Doug, I don't think you should be struggling all that much!"

"Myaaana! Melp!"

"Douglas Ramsey! I cannae believe you drop t'such a level!" Rahne, Shan, and Bobby appeared from several bushes to the left. "We've been searchin' fir yuir group fir close to an hour. We didnae expect t'find this!"

"He can't get her off him. She's attached to him at the lip!" Illyana giggled. "Shan, maybe you should try to get her off."

"Mon dieu, I'll possess her and see if that does anything!" Shan smiled.

"I don't see anything wrong with that!" Bobby's eyes twinkled. "If Ramsey doesn't want her, I'll take her."

At the sound of Bobby's voice, the girl pulled away from Doug. Without his support she fell to the ground with a thud.

"'Berto? What're yuh doin' here? Ah'm sorry, Ah didn' mean tuh do nuthin'. Don' tell mah bruthah. He'd skin mah hide if he knew 'bout this!"

"C'est mystique! What is she talking about, Bobby? Do you know her?" Shan turned to face Roberto.

"He doesn't know her, but Dougie certainly does!" Illyana doubled over with laughter as Doug's face turned bright red. 

"No!" Bobby glared at the girl. "I've never seen her before in my life."

Doug whispered. "She's drunk. She probably doesn't know what's going on. I think she's disoriented."

"Then how ken she know Bobby's name?" Rahne questioned. She refused to look at Doug, still embarrassed at his 'sinful' actions.

*************************************

"Hayseed! Yo, Paige, where are you?" It was too early in the morning for this. Jubilee was tired and ornery to start a search and rescue mission.

Be quiet, gel. Jono said telepathically. I think I hear voices to the left

After a few moments Everett spoke up. "I hear it too. Let's go!"

Jubilee grumbled. "Hayseed is more trouble than she's worth. When I was with the X-Men, we didn't have to go around looking for mutants who got drunk because of their teammate's idiocracy!" she glared at Angelo.

"I said lo siento!"

Shhh!

They had approached a clearing. Paige was sitting on the grassy floor, surrounded by a group of about five or six teenagers.

"Shouldn't we go get her, hombres?" Angelo whispered.

"No!" Everett hissed. "We have to see whether these guys are friend or foe first."

I hope she's alright.

"Why? Cause you still got a crush on her?" Jubilee snapped her gum. "I'm not just sitting here waitin' for her. I'm goin' in!" she stood up and stomped up to the group of befuddled teens.

"Get ready. We might have to go in after them!" Everett whispered.

*************************************

"Yo! Guthrie! C'mon! We've been lookin' for you all morning!" A short Chinese girl broke into the group of New Mutants and picked the blond girl up.

Doug's face paled. "Guthrie?"

The new girl snapped a wad of gum. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Bobby also looked a bit paler than usual. "This is a Guthrie? As in my best friend _Sam_ Guthrie?"

"You knew that, 'Berto! Don' go actin' all weird on me! Ah'm Sam's sistah!" the girl answered.

Doug paled even further. "I just…I mean, she just…Sam's sister just kissed me?"

Illyana's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Elizabeth, right? You're the oldest girl then."

Jubilee snapped her gum. "No, she's Paige. Now c'mon, Hayseed, you've gotta get to the school. Frostie'll have our hides if she finds out about this." Jubilee's efforts to drag Paige away met with no resistance.

"Bye! Nice t'meet y'all!" Paige waved as Jubilee supported her.

"How much booze did Ange put in that stuff anyway?" Jubilee quipped. "You're plastered!" She and the three boys led her back to the Academy.

In the clearing, Rahne was having a royal fit. "I don' understand! This isnae makin' any sense!"

"Isn't Sam the oldest one in his family?" Shan seemed puzzled.

"I must've not only missed the right place, but probably the right time too! We've got to find Sam and Dani and get out of here…" She watched her companions nod their heads. "Or," Illyana's eyes twinkled, "we could find out what's happened to us."

"Oh, no. No way…" Bobby stepped back. "I think that'll be a little to weird."

"Aww, c'mon! You wanted something to do!" Illyana retorted. "Besides, you can't go back until I say I'm ready to anyway!"

"I guess there can't be any harm in it," Shan started.

"'Sides, Illyana's as stubborn as a wee babe. We havnae a choice."

"Great, so it's settled." Illyana folded her arms across her chest.

Doug finally spoke as his face blanched. "I kissed Sam's sister?"


End file.
